Project Tempest: Winds of Change
by ark of shadows
Summary: Madara Uchiha and Cadmus have joined forces to create Akatsuki with the sole purpose of bringing peace to the elemental countries with the help of project tempest can they acomplish it only time will tell and who is projet tempest?
1. Prologue

Project Tempest: Winds of Change

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Young Justice In any way what so ever**

**AN: This is my first story and is collaboration between me arc of shadows and my best friend Jorge "Akira" Fuentes so be honest in the reviews because it will help a lot so thanks in advance.**

Project tempest: Prologue

Cadmus labs

New York: June 9th, 2000

The sun was burning like any other hot summer day. Families and friends playing around, enjoying their summer vacation; but little did they know that a secret laboratory was buried deep below their very feet. Many years were taken in its constructions, but more years were taken into a very important project. The project was known as the Dimensional Rift Gate (DRG). The facility was under the eyes and orders of Cadmus. This gate will allow him and his men to travel into a dimension known as the Elemental Countries. This was possible thanks to newly form ally and member, Madara Uchiha.

Madara was the funding member of the Konohagure no sato or the Hidden Leaf Village. He consider himself betrayed by his former clan and the Senju clan when he tried to wrestle the leadership of the village from the Shodime hokage Harishama Senju in the battle in the valley of the end, when he was pushed to use his personal summon the fox demon known as the Kyubbi no Kitsune.

The fox demon was known to be the strongest of the bijuu and the queen of makai. It was her who created the Sharingan the uchihas bloodline took control of the bijuu and critically injure Madara; but lucky for him, it didn't killed him, thanks to a last minute effort to use the power of the Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan to transport himself to another and hopefully quiet dimension, where he may heal himself and give the shodime a false sense of victory over him by allowing Harishama to think he had been killed. At the end of the fight, Madara arrived in at the front steps of Cadmus. Soon he realized he was in an unknown dimension he has ever gone to. He was in ours.

Cadmus took him in and healed him in exchange of his service. So their partnership shortly grew and both men exchange information about their world. It was then that Cadmus decided to aid Madara with his plans in his world, allowing a few of his scientist to join Madara when he returns to his world; by doing so, creating a sister organization parallel to Cadmus. The organization came to be known as Akatsuki.

After a few years of the formation of Akatsuki, the DRG was finally completed, allowing Cadmus to finally send help and supplies to their comrade without the use of Madara's dimensional abilities. The DRG project was spearheaded in the corporation by Prof. Isaac Mills and Madara. Both men were extremely knowledgeable in the fields of space, time dimensional physics and have created their gateway back into the other dimension.

A specialist group, led by, the Guardian –which was the head of the security at Cadmus- was sent to the elemental countries. He was also accompanied by Cheshire, a konuichi that Madara kept an eye on while staying at Cadmus. Madara teach the group in his dimensioin and a couple of genomorphs that Cadmus created to help both organizations.

So begins our story…

A group of scientist was putting the finishing the final check ups on the DRG under the watchful eyes of Prof. Isaac when the group arrive, guided of course by the Guardian.

"Good morning professor. Is the gate ready?" asked the Guardian.

"Ah, Cheshire. Yes, of course. Madara is expecting your arrival. Remember, you're under his orders as they were from Cadmus. After all Akatsuki is our sister company," said Issac

"Oh course, we know professor. No needs to worry professor about anything, so skip it cause I am ready to start my new training under Madara sensei and sitting around talking nonsense is making us late for our arrival," said Cheshire

"Take it easy Cheshire the prof. is just making sure that we know our priorities before departure and also remember that he will not begin your training before he first finish his two personal missions that entail the destruction of his former clan and looking for the one who holds the Kyubii," said Guardian.

"My apologies, but you can't blame a girl like me for being excited to learn under one of the most powerful shinobis of his dimension," said Cheshire.

"Profesor, everything checks and ready to open the gate," said one of the scientists.

"Perfect. Guardian have your team in place for the departure and remember you will be called back here to head the security at the labs of metropolis for project kr," said Prof. Isaac.

"Let's just get this over with so we can proceed. Cheshire, genomorphs we are moving out," said Guardian

**Elemental Nations: Amegakure**

**Akatsuki HQ**

"Ah took you long enough to get here Guardian, and as for you, Cheshire. I thought you weren't coming old friend," said Madara

"We're late due to some last minute check ups on the portal." Said Guardian

"No worries, after my attack failed on that _former_ village of mine with the demon fox, I have been on edge lately. That foolish Yondaime just had to seal her away in a human again like that, Harishma and I had freed her from her second host and he used his own son at that dawning him to the fate of being a jinchuriki stupid boy doesn't he know the fate of all like that foolish man indeed," said Madara

"Sensei, what is a jinchuriki and why is it bad to be one any ways?" asked Cheshire.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," said Guardian.

"Very well, listen carefully. A jinchuriki or power of a human sacrifice is what is called a host of one of the Nine Bijuu that walks this dimension where their power is derived by the number of tails they have. Ichibi, being the weakest to Kyubii the fox demon, I could summoned Kyubbi, because of a special contract I had with her. Its bad being a jinchuriki, because of the bad treatment they received just for being a host and the rank from complete isolation, beatings, being turned into weapons of war and the list goes on and on right into the most darkest and despicable acts that humanity can commit that happens to the host since they are but babies themselves just cause they cant let go of their rage and anger towards the demon that has being sealed in them and forget the facts that the had no say in the sealing in a very dangerous thing to be cause it can result in the host being very hostile to other people around them with no exceptions," said Madara

"That's horrible, no one de-deserves that," said Cheshire.

"That's deplorable for any human being, not even Cadmus would do that and you are telling me that has happen to every host even Kyubii host," said Guardian.

"No, not to every host the Nibi and Hachibi's host in Kumo no they are treated with the utmost respect and like the Guardians of their nation a pity not every nation is like them in regards to their jinchuriki but that's why we akatsuki are allies with them.

"In regards to the kyubii's host my spies tell that the old fool of the sandaime has discarded his successor's wish that his son is to be seen as a hero so that his village could have the weapon they have desire by letting him be beaten like a dog just enough for him to play the hero for the boy and gain his loyalty its sickening really," said Madara.

"Are we going to save him Madara, because if we are I want to be a part in this rescue," said Guardian.

"Count me in. I want to be part of the action," said Cheshire

"Oh don't worry he has already planned a rescue. It's just happening to coincide with the genocide of my _former clan_ and you are more than welcome to join Guardian, but not you Cheshire. You are just too young and inexperience to join. You will stay here with Konan as she will begin you training here in my absence," said Madara.

"But that's not fair I want to go and help rescue the boy," said Cheshire.

"You will follow Madara's orders Cheshire or I will send you back home if I have to and you will miss your training here. Are we clear?" asked the Guardian.

"Yes, sir; but who is this Konan and is she any good?" asked Cheshire.

"Konan is my third in command and an S rank ninja and someone that can teach you a lot and prepare you for your future training under me," replied Madara.

"I understand can I see her now so I can start my training?" asked Cheshire.

"Yes you can and I applaud your enthusiasms my young apprentice. If you survive all you training you'll become very strong. Konan come and meet you student for the next couple of years," said Madara

In a shushin of paper, unique to her enter Konan the only female in all of Akatsuki also call the Angel of Ame due to her bloodline ability to control all the paper around her to make her wings that she uses to fly around the Village high control of wing chakra.

"You called me Madara? What's this about a student for me?" asked Konan.

"Ah Konan, I present to you Cheshire the female ninja I told about. I have no doubt will impress you and one that could become a future asset to us so I want you to start her training as soon as possible," said Madara.

"Very well, come with me, we have much work ahead of us," said Konan.

"Ok, farewell Guardian," said Cheshire.

As both women left, only the men and the genomorphs were left in the arrival plataform Zetsu appear with a report from Konoha.

"Madara sama, Itachi has begun the elimination of Uchihas if you want to retrieve him and the kyubii boy it would be better to do it now that the boy is under lax guard by the Hokage word to deal with Itachi's suppose treason the only one guard that the boy has is one of the one that hates him so it would be easy to snatch him," informed Zetsu.

"Thank you Zetzu. Do keep an eye on the boy for now until Guardian here arrives to take him to safety is that clear," order Madara.

"As you wish," said Zetzu as he disappear.

"Very well Guardian. Shall we go recruit our newest member as well as key member of Cadmus and the Akatsuki's pet project?" asked Madara.

"Yes, let's go meet Itachi and the boy that will bring peace to this dimension. Genomorphs lets move out," said Guardian

And as the left in both dimensions the wind of change began to blow bring uncertainty, doubts, fear and finally hope that a new dawn was coming and what that dawn was uncertain but the feeling of everlasting peace resonated inside every soul in both dimension. The activation of _**PROJECT TEMPEST BEGAN TONIGHT.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Project Tempest: Winds of Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice in any way they belong to their respective creators.**

**An: Thanks for the reviews it was great to see them hope to have more in the future and remember be honest it really helps.**

Chapter1: retrievals, flashbacks and the beginning of

On the grassy hill over looking Konohagure no sato stood two men and a small group of genomorphs their mission a simple and complicated one the retrieval of Itachi Uchiha the man behind the suppose Uchiha Massacre and future member of Akatsuki and the retrieval Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest of the Nine Bijuu and Queen of Makai. The two men looked at Konoha with no other emotion than anger and disgust at the corruption that had taken over the once great village the men spare one last glance at each other before they went towards their objectives Madara would go and retrieve Itachi and help him with the elimination of his former clan and steal some of the more powerful katon ninjutsu scrolls so that the village wouldn't have them and weaken the village and any future survivors of the clan and Guardian would go and retrieve young Naruto and offer him a chance at a new life within Amegakure and Akatsuki because it was with this offer that Madara and cadmus pet project was finally going to start because Naruto was the catalyst to bring true justice and peace to the Elemental Countries now the first part of the mission was a success the clan was wiped out leaving only three members left Itachi, Mikoto and Little Sasuke.

Mikoto left the village with Madara and Itachi because she knew that if she stayed she was going to be used as a breeding machine to usher new uchihas and she left Sasuke because she saw that his mind was already corrupted with her ex-husband thinking that their clan was superior to any other and was poisoned by that unshakeable pride of their so called clan and saw that it was too late to change him for the better. When she was before Madara she was given one mission to prove her loyalty to Ame and that was to retrieve the only person he trusted to oversee project tempest physical condition during its preparation, training and overall health and that was no other than the sole member of the clan he once hated Tsunade Senju and her assistant Shizune when Mikoto received the mission she left at one with Zetzu to find her and get her to Amegakure in one piece and for the second part of the retrieval mission…

**Konohagure no Sato**

**June 9 2000**

**9:30pm**

If one were to go walking on konoha at night one would find it peaceful and relaxing and greatly different than the very busy and stressful daytime konoha but alas this night or for that matter any other wasn't peaceful or relaxing for one Naruto Uzumaki because like tonight he was always chased by an angry mob of civilians and a few ninjas that only wanted one thing and that was to kill him but unlike the other chases this one wasn't going to be stopped by the Sandaime Hokage like always in an effort to gained Naruto's trust and loyalty to him and the village in order to use him as the ultimate weapon against konoha's enemies but one thing that Hiruzen never knew was that Naruto was aware of the old man's tactics due thru the teachings of his Kaa-san Nyx a.k.a the Kyubii no kitsune the only mother figure young Uzumaki has had for the last three years of his life it was thru her that can tell when someone was lying or being truthful it was with that ability that he learned of the old man's lies to him in different aspects of his life but only one was important to him and that was who were his parents but Hiruzen never told him due to the fear that Naruto was going to be exactly like them something he couldn't have under any condition but it was that sole mistake on Hiruzen's part that had sealed his and konoha's downfall at the hands of the people he feared the most but lets see the end of this little chase shall we.

"Ahhh somebody help me" screamed Naruto running away from his pursuers.

"Let's go kill the demon child!" screamed a villager.

"Let's finish what the yondime started!" screamed another villager.

"Yeah, for the fourth!" screamed a chunnin.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to escape from the ever increasing mob that was out for his blood and his blood only although he understood why they were chasing him having met his mother three years ago after a particular vicious beating he ended in his mindscape for a whole week in a mini coma it was at that moment that a new naruto was born one that was the epitome of a ninja a master of deceit and stealth at only four years of age he was able to infiltrate any building in konoha and steal anything he ever needed it was this self- training that allowed naruto to outwit any ninja in the village with the exeption of itachi , Hana inuzuka and her Mother tsume, Shibi Aburame and his clan and Ichirakus family these were the only people in the village that knew the real Naruto and had no problem with him and trained him in secret when they could in the basics of being a ninja. It was this training that help Naruto escape the Mobs that would hunt him and that was cause it was only civilians on the mob this one had ninjas and that made it a lot harder to shake off his tail so he went to the only place in all of Konoha he knew he would be safe and that was training ground 44 the forest of Death.

Naruto ran as fast as possible to reach his safe heaven due that no one ever enter it with out the express permission of the Hokage thus making it the ideal hiding place from the mob chasing him due to the fact that both civilians an shinobis feared that place and ran he did until he reach it and climbed the fence to the other side and ran deep into the forest when the mob saw where he went they stopped and had sinester smiles on their faces and said.

"What an idiot demon! He went to the forest. He is as good as dead anyways. Theirs no way he will survive in their," Said Mizuki

"Yeah you're right what an idiot. Everyone knows the forest is very dangerous well lets get out of here and prey that the forest claims the demon and never allow him to come back into our village, dead or alive," said a civilian.

"Yeah, let's celebrate our liberation from the filthy demon for life!" exclaimed another civilian.

"Sake is on me!" cried a Council member Haruno.

As they went away Naruto was deep in the forest in the clearing that he always trained when he was alone he sit and cried as he always did after a chase it was at that moment that Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes nearby the clearing when he check it out he found a strange creature that looked like a white monkey with horns on his head when the little guy jumped on his shoulder he saw the horns light up and a few more showed up alongside a man wearing a strange costume and helmet when the man saw him he walk towards Naruto and knell to talk to him at eye level and started the conversation that would rock the foundations of this dimension at its core.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" ask the strange man.

What Naruto didn't know was that thanks to the creatures he was understanding the strange man language due that they were translating it into his language thanks to the telepathic ability the had.

"Naruto. What's yours and what are these creatures? I have never seen them before in this forest?" asked a curious but guarded Naruto.

"My name is Guardian and these creatures are the Genomorphs and thanks to their telepathic powers we can understand each other" answer the newly named Guardian.

"What does teveatic mean and are you here to hurt me like those other men?" ask Naruto.

"Its telepathic and it means that they can communicate with each other by projecting their thoughts and they are using their power to translate what I am saying into your language so we can understand each other with out problems and no I am not going to hurt you in fact I was sent here by an old friend of Kyubii to get you out of this village to save you from them and offer you a new life in a new village one where you would not be persecuted for what you hold," said Guardian.

"How do you know of kaa-san no one outside knows she is within me and what do you mean an old friend of her the only ones that can claim that are dead by the hands of this village and they are Madara Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki and what this about a new life huh?" asked Naruto, who was very alerted by what the Guardian just said.

"Hold on there boy I know about you because the first person you mention to be Kyuubi's friend was the one to send me because he wants to get both of you out of here before its too late and if you don't believe me ask your kaa-san and she will tell you," said Guardian.

"All right, just give me a moment," said Naruto, as he step away just a few distance from the Guardian, then called for Kyuubi, even though no one could hear his conversation with the fox demon, he still felt a lack of privacy. _"Kaa-san is he telling the truth I mean I sense that he is but I've been fooled before," Said Naruto _

"_**Yes kit, he is telling the truth I smell Madara's sent on him but its surprising that he is still alive after all I am curious as to how he survived all this time but it would explain how I escape Kushina's seal those six years ago after all he was the only Uchiha in that clan that had any sealing knowledge and would know to free me and the man's offer of a new life is also true and you should take it Its only a matter of time before these konoha monkeys figure out that you and I are working together and also about you training with those clan heads do you because if they do those foolish apes in the civilian council will say that we have corrupted the into training us in order to grow stonger and "destroy" the village and will get them either exiled or executed for helping us after all you don't want Hana hurt do you kit," said Kyuubi teasing him at the end **_

"_Ka-kaa-san Hana and I are just friends nothing more," Said a blushing Naruto._

"_**Sure kit 'just friends' if you say so kit," said Kyuubi..**_

"_But are you sure we can trust this guy? I mean the offer is very tempting but…" said Naruto, trying to be serious. _

"_**You can trust him kit the offer is genuine and I don't sense any form of deceit from him I know you are scared to leave them, but is for their own good and yours after all you deserved a fresh start and to be happy and I also sense there is something more about this offer that he is not telling you, but I don't sense anything bad from him go for it kit who knows maybe you can get strong enough to free Konoha of this deep dark pool of corruption that has infected this once great Village and save your friends,." Said Kyuubi**_

"_You are right kaa-san, if it's for their safety I'll take the offer." Said Naruto,_ he return to where the Guardian waited patiently for him,"All right I'll take the offer to get out of here, but on two conditions first I want that those that have help me to know I'll be okay and second I want to meet with Madara to see if he is the real one and not a lie. Can you do that Guardian?"

"I think those are fair conditions that can be met easily after all the genomorphs here can deliver the message without been detected by the ninja here and the second one is also easy to do since we will be meeting him after we get out of here cause he wanted to see you as soon as possible," said an amused Guardian.

"Very well, let's go I don't want to be in this place any longer than I have to. If there's a new life waiting for me somewhere else I'll going there a give a chance. Compare to the chance the village gave me, but let me send them a message, because you don't know how they look like," said Naruto.

"All right, send a message to them and let's get out of here and meet Madara before they figure you are still alive and send a group of ninja to look for you," said Guardian.

And with that Naruto send the message with the help of the Genomorphs and all across Konoha the message was received to those that Naruto specified and they knew that one day Naruto would return to Konoha and with his return a great change would occur for the better or worse the didn't know they could only hope for the best and have faith in him.

**Grassy hill **

**Hi no Kuni **

**11:45pm**

Back on the hill over looking Konoha, Madara and Itachi were waiting for Guardian to come back with Naruto so they could leave and return to Amegakure and start planning for the revolution that would finally bring peace to the Elemental Countries one and for all after all it was Harishama's dream before he became corrupted with power and Madara was going to make sure that the dream of his former friend and of all the Countries, became a reality because he as well was tired of the constant fighting of the Nations cause all that has brought had been sorrow, despair and agony to all of the innocents caught in it and it was his hope to end all of that with project tempest the same project that Madara had just briefed Itachi on and was glad to become a part of much to Madara's relief but they hadn't found a worthy candidate for the project and when Itachi heard about that he remember a conversation he had with Naruto one of the nights he was chosen to guard the boy.

_(__Flashback__)_

_The hot tea was poured into two cups in front of the two guests. The server left the tea pot in the center, in between them and then bowed down and went her way to attend another table nearby. Both guests grabbed their cups and took a nice warm taste of their tea, then breaking the silence, Itachi address Naruto, who notice that something was bothering him. _

"_Naruto-kun can you tell me why is it so important for you to become Hokage cause I know its not for the reasons you tell everyone because I can see well beyond that mask of yours and see its not that reason so why is it Nruto-kun?" asked Itachi. _

"_I can't hide anything from you can I, Itachi-nii? Well. It's because thanks to kaa-san I see how corrupted this place is I sandaime –san wants to manipulate me into be in his service by letting the beatings happen and he miraculously saving me from the always asking me to forgive them with that grandfather act he plays at I mean he has fooled me before but that was before Kaa-san told me and help me see thru it now all I want is to be Hokage to break the chains of corruption poisoning this village and bring true justice and peace for all everywhere," said a determined Naruto. _

"_Thanks for your honesty Naruto-kun and just know I'll help you any way I can otouto," said a smiling Itachi._

"_Re-really Itachi-nii? Do you mean it?" asked a stunned Naruto. _

"_Hai," said The Uchiha._

_(__Flashback ends__)_

It was that memory that Itachi suggested Naruto to Madara for the Project and told him the reason for doing so and Madara heard it. He was astonished that someone as young as Naruto could recite so closely the very words that his old friend told him all those years ago when Harishama convince him to be one of the founders of the very village that once betrayed him.

At that moment, Madara was shaken from his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name, when he looked to se who it was he saw that is was Guardian coming up the hill with a young blond haired boy alongside him he was confuse as to the identity of the boy until he remember that it was young Naruto, the very boy that was the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, his personal summon and friend and the boy that Itachi had said was that perfect candidate for the project that was being worked on back at Ame.

"Ah, Guardian. I see you are a little late to get here. Did you encounter any problems getting the boy and getting out or was it something else?" questioned Madara.

"Not as all. There was no problem reaching the boy as he was being chased by a mob as he reached a place called the Forest of Death, the only slight problem was convincing the boy of taking the offer, but thanks to Kyuubi the boy took the offer with a couple of conditions, but other than that no problem," informed Guardian.

"Ah I see what the side deal he made in exchange Guardian?" asked Madara, who was a little curious on what those conditions were.

"The deal was to informed a couple of the clans that were friendly to the him as to where he was going so they wouldn't worry about him and he asked if the could aid the civilians really establish the event of his death by producing evidence of such occurrence by implicating that a group of mysterious shinobi that were wearing a headband with a music note stole his body afterwards and the other part of the deal was to have a face to face meeting with you to see if you were indeed _the Madara Uchiha _that was one of Kyuubi's friends but I also suspect that the fox wanted the same answers as I inferred from the look of shock when I told him you were alive," informed Guardian.

When the elder Uchiha heard of the deal he was really surprised that within the village resided some clans that were friendly to the young Jinchuriki just as Itachi had informed him when they had reached the rendezvous point and was genuinely as the ingenious plan that the young boy not even a shinobi had concocted with the help of the clans that the boy was allied with and that showed him that the boy really was the ideal candidate for the project and all he needed was to make the offer to the boy and if he accepted as he hoped he would then the revolution for peace could begin a lot sooner than expected.

When he look to address the boy he saw that Itachi was clarifying some of the boy's doubts as to why he was here and to why he was joining him in his revolution for peace for the Elemental Nations and saw the boy's reactions as to the answers to his questions and saw the anger towards Itachi's mission to eliminate his now former clan and to the news that someone was already walking the very footsteps to his dreams and saw his want to join him and he knew that all his doubts about the boy's answer were unfounded he just needed to make the offer on their way back to ame and they could finally begin the project.

"Young Naruto, please answer me this question before we go. Do you doubt that I am Madara Uchiha?" questioned a serious looking Madara.

When Naruto heard Madara's question notice the serious tone in his voice knew that he was testing him. So he approached Madara and gave him the same serious look and spoke clearly with the same serious tone and a mischievous glint in his eyes and said, "No, I no longer have I any doubts about you, but kaa-san wants to know how you survive all this time and told me to tell you that the conversation between you two is inevitable but that she can wait until we are in our new home Madara-jiji."

When Madara heard the boy's answer he was glad but very nervous about having a meeting with Kyuubi because he knew he had a lot to answer her and that if he declined the meeting that she would ask the boy for temporary possession and would beat the answers out of him and he would be in the hospital for a long time but at least he could wait for that to happen back at ame thanks to Kyubii's patience but also smile at the addition to his name that Naruto gave him.

"Very well thanks for the answer _gaki_ let's move we have a lot of ground to cover if we want to reach ame as soon possible and be prepare young Naruto I have an offer to give you but I'll tell you about it when we get the clear," said Madara.

"Ok, but can we stop to get me new clothes since this is the only one I like the other I had I didn't like they made me stand out to much if that's ok?" asked Naruto.

"Very well, Naruto. We can make a short stop, after all there is a lot of distance between here and Ame, so don't worry all right," said Guardian.

"Yes!" screamed Naruto, and notice he was too loud for their own good, "Sorry. Thank you."

"All right, let's move out boys we have a lot to transverse and some very important to link up with at the border," said Madara.

As the group of three left on their journey towards their home all that Naruto and Itachi could think about was what the future hold for them, what new things they would experience and they could achieve their dreams. In konoha however a small windstorm passed thru there to a select few the wind brought hope for the future of their village, but to the corrupted within the village all the wind gave them was a warning that was filling them with fear all because they notice _**that the winds of change were blowing and there was nothing they could do to stop it, but to face the upcoming wrath of…**_


	3. Chapter 2

Project Tempest: Winds of Change

Disclaimer: Sniff... sniff… don't own naruto or young justice in any way Ahhhhh curse you life sniff… or any other names that appear here due that they belong to their respective authors.

Chapter2: Awakenings and team arashikage is formed

**Amegakure**

**November 10,2000**

It's been six months since the beginning of the project and today was to be the awakening and Madara was heading towards the chamber were the boy was sleeping to advance the healing of the boy's body so it could adapt towards the intensive training that he would receive, so the plans for peace could finally move forward. When Madara entered the chamber were tempest slept in his meditation and healing capsule he was met face to face with tempest personal medic and the head of Ame's and Akatsuki medical program, Tsunade Senju and her assistant Shizune. The two met madara and his group on the town of rainbase that was on the border between Mizu no Kuni and Ame no kuni the two stayed there with Mikoto Uchiha and were briefed on what has happen in Konoha since their departure of the village six years ago and were horrified to what they heard specially the treatment of the jinchuriki of the kyuubi. The two waited for two weeks until Madara's arrival and saw the faces of exhaustion on the group and the almost dead eyes of a small boy that was with them covered in blood when they asked what happen the response made them concerned for the boy's emotional state and furious towards a certain one eyed war hawk and his hidden root organization lets see what happen

_(Flashback)_

_June 20, 2000_

_Mikoto, Tsunade and Shizune were staying in a Hotel near the entrance to the town so they could see when madara's group would arrive to escort them to Amegakure after Tsunade's confrontation with her family's enemy Madara Uchiha one she specially doubted was still alive after all these years even after Mikoto's account that he was alive and was the one who sent Mikoto so they could talk a possible rebuilding of the alliance between them their two clans and also about a work offer that he wanted to give her regardless if she didn't or did accepted the alliance between them._

"_When are they going to arrive mikoto you said they would have arrive a week ago and it's been two WEEKS!" said an irritated Tsunade._

"_Calm down lady Tsunade Iam sure the are just delayed something must have happen to them," said Shizune._

"_Yes, it would do you some good to listen to your assistant Tsunade-sama after all you are only mad. because of your loses at the casino," said an amused Mikoto._

"_WHAT you little bit…" started to say Tsunade until she was interrupted by Shizune._

"_Wait, I see them entering the town," said Shizune. _

_And she was right at that moment they saw Madara's group enter the town, but saw the shape they were in wasn't the best or the expected specially when they saw the blood covered child among them, but what scared them most wasn't the blood that the young boy was covered with it was the almost dead look in his eyes that scared them they saw nothing. His eyes were filled with sadness, anguish and endless pain that seem to emanated from his very being but what his eyes were converging his face was nothing, but a blank slate not even a twitch of the of a muscle for a frown or a smile could be seen in his face all they could see were tears emotionless tears cascading down his face showing the complete lockdown of his emotions to the outside world that was the result of the final assault by konoha towards him that resulted in the awakening of his dormant bloodline and the massacred of his assailants._

"_What the hell happen to him Sochi-kun?" asked a worried Mikoto._

"_I do not knot, but I'm also want to know about it. Usually only shinobi veterans has that kind of face after fighting in the last war so spill it and also what are those things," said Tsunade._

"_Very well but lets go inside the hotel before we do shall we but first Itachi, Guardian and take young Naruto to the hot springs to clean himself and put him on one of the new outfits we got him and then return here for lunch, got it?" ordered Madara._

"_Hai, madara-sama! Lets go naruto-kun, we have to go," said Itachi._

_Guardian just nodded and followed after them with the genomorphs forming a protective circle around naruto so no one would catch them off-guard until they reached their they left their sight, Madara and the others enter the hotel to get everything explained and get to the real business for their reunion as soon as they close the door Madara took off his mask and to the surprise of Tsunade and Shizune he looked the same as when he "died" before they could talk madara activated a privacy seals so that no one could hear the conversation within the room._

"_Very well before I start I suggest you all take a seat, calmly see and listen to this without interrupting until the end of the jutsu and then you can tell me your reaction," said Madara with a tone of voice that left no disccusion. _

_The girls just nodded and got confortable while Madara prepare himself to show them what happen to them before their arrival to rainbase when they were ready they look at Madara to show him they were ready, but before they could start Tsunade ask a question that had been eating at her since she saw the you boy ._

"_Before we begin I have to ask was the boy was the same Naruto Uzumaki that was Minato's and Kusina's son and if he is, why is he alive when I was told by Sarutobi-sensei and Jiraiya that he died during the sealing of the Kyuubi that night so is that him or not?" asked Tsunade._

"_Yes, he is the one who has been abused and neglected by almost all of Konoha civilians and shinobi alike with the exception of a few clans that help the boy any way they can while keeping it a secret from the Hokage and the council and I can't tell you who they are cause of a promise I made with young naruto to keep their identities hidden so does that answer your question Tsunade," said Madara._

_Tsunade nodded with a calm look on the outside, but on the inside she was a raging inferno angry at the village for treating her godson that way and with her former____sensei and teammate for lying to her that night before she left devastated for that loss to her life. _

"_Very well, be ready for this and pay attention cause I am not showing this ever again, got it?" asked Madara._

_**Tsukuyomi**_

_**As soon as madara unleashed that jutsu they found themselves is a strange world were everything was black with white outlines and a red sky and moon.**_

"_**Welcome to my world Tsukyomi. It will be in here where I'll show you the event that led towards young naruto temporary emotional lockdown so you can know what happen and understand why he will be cold and unapproachable towards you until you gain his trust and accept you as a possible friend understood," said Madara.**_

_**The group nodded and Madara started showing them the event that happen six days before their arrival.**_

_**(Memory flashback) (Naruto's P.O.V)**_

_**June 14, 2000**_

"_So Naruto, how do you like your new clothes?" asked Madara._

"_I love them nii-san. I finally look like a real ninja I can't wait to start training" said an exited Naruto._

"_Well we better pick up the pace boys otherwise Naruto will get ahead and reach Ame before us just to start nagging us to train him," said Guardian._

"_Hey it's not our fault you can't handle your sake and you ended up with alcohol poisoning that lasted four days and a hangover that just let up," said Itachi deadpanned. _

"_Now, lets not argue among ourselves remember we are still within the fire country so let not be off- guard shall we," said Madara seriously._

_The three boys nodded and ended there conversation and open there senses to their surroundings to detect anything unusual with different methods the uchihas with their sharringan, Naruto with his enhance senses and Guardian with the genomorphs to use their shared telepathy scanning in every directions for enemy presence and as soon as they did an ambush of three groups of anbu attacked them effectively separate them in small clusters one group fought the uchihas, the other guardian and the genomorphs and the slightly bigger group attacked Naruto forcing him to run from the battle knowing that he couldn't fight them with the skills in his arsenal but was able to distract and slow them enough to get a large distance gap between him and the group of anbu pursuing him until he reach a cliff with a bridge some twenty miles north of his position but couldn't start to reach it due that the group that was pursuing him had reached him and surround him not giving him time to run for it._

"_Why are you after me why can't you leave me alone?" asked Naruto trying to buy some time to either plan an escape or to let the others come and help him._

"_Because by order of Danzo-sama you are to surrender yourself to be brought back to konaha and become a weapon for him if you refuse we will kill you demon," said the leader emotionlessly._

"_No I'll never go back to that hellhole and I'll will not become a whatever your master wants me to be I am free of them and that's how it will remain and nothing you can do will stop or change me," said Naruto with a determined look in his eyes where one could see the true will of fire turn shine brightly in them._

"_Then you have seal your fate die demon as this place will become your grave kill him," said the leader getting his men to start their offence against him._

_As the anbus got close to kill him everything froze in time for our young uzumaki as he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it the cold grip of hopelessness and fear started to get a hold of him and his life started to pass him by in front of him and remember everything he has done in the last three years the pranks he played on the village, the clans he befriended, the moment he met his adoptive mother and her guidance in every part of his life till now, the training he had done, all those important things and more passed by his eyes but the most important came in the memory of the promise he made to Hana. _

_A promise that rekindle the fierce determination to live to see another day and fulfill that promise no matter what stood in his way and started to fight back against his attackers by dogging the first attempt to kill him as he move between them they couldn't believe in the way he was moving it was like the very wind was guiding him through out their first assault with unbelievable grace as Naruto dodge them he moved directly behind them moved his hands to his back pouch and retrieved his brass knuckles he got at the village where he got his clothes and started his own assault at the astonished anbus still moving at the same pace Naruto struck them in the knees, thighs, ribs and most painfully in the groins all of them at full force of his hits as the anbus fell in pain of their injuries inflicted on them by their on carelessness they found out the truth to the old saying that goes "A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal" (1). _

_When Naruto finish his assault he became surprised at what he had done and knew that it was luck and his determination that guided him in his victory against them but he had forgotten about the group leader; the one that send the group to attack him had suddenly disappeared during Naruto's assault and was now nowhere in sight Naruto just in case stayed on guard in case of an attack by him and it proved to be wise cause the leader of the group appeared suddenly behind Naruto and Naruto heard his voice saying "If my master can't have you be his weapon the I'll make sure no one can die demon boy" and with that Naruto spun around surprised at the leader appearing behind and saw that his Tanto was unsheathed swinging in for a for a downward strike when…_

_(Moments before)_

_The Leader as he gave the order to strike down Naruto jump on a nearby tree to see the young Jinchurriki's demise was surprised when Naruto's face change from scared knowing his death was certain to the return of the determined look with fire in his eyes that he had before when he refuse to surrender and be brought back to konoha. In that instant he wanted to know what brought that change in him, and was awed at the grace and style of the boy's dogging because it look not only that wind was guiding him no it wasn't that it was as the boy and the wind became one and the same never before had he seen such display of skill in one so young not even in the most experienced and veteran in root or any other shinobi within the elemental nations even when the boy went on the offensive the two still were one; it looked like a wild, fast and unpredictable dance of pure pain as the boy hit critical parts of his opponents with such force and precision that he immediately saw why his master wanted the boy so badly because if the boy was this good with so little to no actual training the boy undoubtedly could become something great in the future or in his master's hands the most powerful weapon in all the elemental nations with no equal certainly the boys was one of those one in a lifetime people who would leave an inerasable mark in history but alas he would have to kill him before that happen because if his master couldn't have the boy then he would made sure no one could at that moment he use his speed to reach the boy's unprotected back and said "If my master can't have you be his weapon the I'll make sure no one can die demon boy" in that moment saw young naruto turning around as he unsheathed his tanto and swung it for a downward strike when…_

_(Back in present)(Flashback) _

_Naruto saw the strike coming to kill him and dodged as fast as he could but still wasn't enough as the blade stuck him deep in his leg effectively bringing an end to his dodging while Nyx worked as fast as possible to heal the wound so Naruto could move again. In the meantime Naruto was on the ground in the middle of the group that Naruto had beaten before his current situation holding his leg in pain as he ripped a part of his clothes in an effort to stop the bleeding when he was covered by the shadow of his opponent when the anbu spoke this words "Any last words before I kill you demon" with those words Naruto knew he wouldn't last any no longer and the fear that he had shaken off before the fight was back even worse and was threatening to overcome him until something inside awoke very violently something that even amazed Nyx herself within the mindscape when she saw it coming it was the bloodline of her previous container its name was the kaze-no-chi (__**Spirit of the wind)**__ and it assured her of at least one part of her current container and son lineage be cause only an Uzumaki that was part of the royal family of uzukagure-no sato could use the bloodline but it worried her the brutal way that it was awakening because she always saw awaken in a soft and gentle way and knew that everything surrounding her son would be destroyed and the place with her son's attackers would become a bloodbath that was going to traumatize Naruto for a long while until she could at least help him understand what happen and sooth his nightmares that were sure to come with this event that was unfolding right in front of her and her container._

_Naruto screamed not of the pain in his leg but because of how his insides felt during the activation of his bloodline if he could describe it would be like everything inside of him was being ripped apart and reassembled over and over again until the force doing it found a way out in a form of a vicious tornado to was ripping and slicing everything to pieces and that included the group of shinobis that were beaten on the ground and there leader that was caught within the bloody looking tornado and was ripped apart alongside his group when it stopped that very place looked like a war happen in there due to the sight of complete carnage with Naruto in the middle of it covered in all there blood in that moment Madara, Itachi and Guardian arrived and saw the results of said assault on Naruto and were shocked by how it looked and by Naruto's being covered in head to toe in blood and couldn't believed that he did it when they approached Naruto they saw that his hair was blocking his eyes when they asked him if he was all right what greet them were Nyx's red eyes and told them "__**Naruto is within the seal at the moment healing mentally and emotionally from what happen just now so you will be dealing with me for the time being boys" Said Nyx**_

"_So Naruto did this Kyuubi-sama?" asked Itachi _

"_**No this was the result of his bloodline rude and violent awakening as you can see everything around us, and this ningen are nothing more than broken and unusable things as not even there heads exist due to it been sliced to nothing more than chunks of rooting flesh on the ground," said Nyx.**_

"_What bloodline could he have that could do this much damage?" asked Madara curiously._

"_**It was the kaze-no-chi from uzugakure-no-sato," responded Nyx.**_

"_That means that he his…" said a shocked Madara._

"_**Yes he is the son of the lost princess of whirlpool and he is the heir to that throne that has been vacant for years now," said Nyx.**_

"_Hey Madara, what the hell those that mean, huh?" asked Guardian. _

"_I'll tell you both later when we are safe at rainbase for now lets go are you ok with that Kyuubii sama, boys," Said Madara. _

_With that both men nodded and Nyx said, "__**I am ok with that and we can talk about how are you alive and what you want with my container got it." **_

_With that Madara nodded and knew that it was going to be a long journey for him._

_(Flashback within a flashback end)_

When the girls saw what happen were left speechless and could understand why Naruto looked the way he looked he was trying to deal with he had intentionally done to those men and was clearly hunting him it was then they saw that Madara had dispelled the genjutsu and started asking questions about what happen afterwards and he told them about Nyx's inquiries about how he survived, about Guardians origins, the explanation he told Itachi and Guardian about the Uzumaki's bloodline and why it was so important to their village in the past before the royal family vanished without a trace in the third great shinobi war and how exactly made Naruto very important not just to the Akatsuki but to Uzugakure as well it was then that Tsunade decided to ask about Madara's offer to Naruto and herself.

"Madara, what is exactly what you want from the boy and me in terms of the offers?" asked Tsunade.

"What I want from Naruto is to become the first and hopefully the only candidate for a very special project that Akatsuki with the help from some the scientist from Cadmus have devised to become the very person that will help usher an era of true peace and justice to all the Elemental nations. I hope to present him this offer to him while we are here at rain base village and what I want from you Tsunade is to become the head of the new medical program that I am starting in Ame in the next couple of months and also to become the main medic to our little project to make sure that everything goes well for the candidate does that answer your question Tsunade," said Madara.

"Yes, it does and I accept the job for the medical program but for the project I want to know its name," said Tsunade.

"Very well, I think that's acceptable the project's name is **TEMPEST** I know that the name is sort of symbolic due to young Naruto's bloodline, but it also stands for the revolution that it will bring to all the nations and believe me and all of Akatsuki have looked all over to find a suitable subject but alas none were found to be a fit for it not even in suna but what I see in young Naruto is exactly the goals of not only Akatsuki, but of the very project itself now what do you say are you in or out," said Madara with a smirk.

"I'm in, but only if Naruto is the candidate otherwise I'll only join you to be the head of the medical program that is if you find these terms of mine acceptable," said Tsunade.

"Very well, I can accept those terms after all I wanted was your expertise in your field to lower the number of loses me, our shinobis so we can at least become the sixth great shinobi village," said Madara.

The two other women were in shock at the deal-making between the two it was almost as the animosity between the two clans was non-existent and could finally become allies again after all this time since the founding of konoha.

"Well, lets go celebrate this new alliance with the boys after all we have been her too long and it's almost time for lunch anyways," said Mikoto.

"Yeah, let's go. I want too meet Naruto-san and get to know him better after all I always wanted a little brother," said a Shizune.

"They are right we have been here to long and we have to find the boys before they get themselves in trouble _again_," said Madara.

(Flashback Ends)

Since that day six months have passed and everything has gone smoothly Naruto accepted the offer to become the candidate for project tempest, Tsunade became the main medic for the project and left Shizune and Mikoto run the Hopital in her absence with Shizune helping her every now and again with Naruto's recuperation of the nutrients that his body has lost in the six years his been in konoha. From there on Naruto has been in stasis for all six months with two genomorphs helping him connect with the outside world by talking with Tsunade who became a grandmother figure to him, with shizune and Cheshire both girls that had become his sisters in all but blood and Guardian who became his uncle figure also in those six months of stasis Naruto learned all that Nyx wanted to teach him in respect of controlling her youki to such a degree that naruto already could use three tails without harmful effects to his body for as long as he needed when he ask why he couldn't handle more Nyx told him that he had to wait for his body to mature so that his body could adapt and use more of her youki also he learned all about his bloodline, who was his real Mother and also how control his bloodline to such a degree that he didn't need much chakra to use it or any of the futon jutsu that Nyx taught him in his mindscape.

A week before his awakening from the pod Guardian was called back to Cadmus to head the security of the Cadmus facility in Washington D.C. So he wouldn't be there to help with the training as he wanted but orders were orders so he said goodbye to Naruto and left a couple of books of different martial arts that are not in this dimension for Naruto to learn from and incorporate in his fighting style when he was ready.

Madara shook himself of the memories as he approached Tsunade to get a status report from her as to how much time is left for Naruto's awakening.

"Tsunade, how's everything is he ready for the awakening or not?" asked Madara letting them know he was there.

"Everything is fine just running a final check of his overall health and Nyx is having Naruto run his chakra thru his coils to make sure that they are indeed stable and haven't suffer any damage from the six months of intense training from both his bloodline and her youki," informed Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama everything checks out ok from both ends," said Shizune.

"Thanks Shizune. Well let's bring him back to the world of the living," joked Tsunade with a small smile.

"Hai," said Shizune.

While they were getting ready Nyx was having a final face to face conversation with her son before he left the mindscape.

**(Mindscape)**

"**Naru-chan listen I want you to be careful out there even if you control over my youki and your chakra and bloodline have come a long way this six months I want you to continue your training in chakra control because your reserves are always growing due to me being here and my youki is slowly being transfer to you and remember not to lose control of your emotions otherwise your bloodline will become very dangerous to everyone around you ok," Said Nyx **

"I'll remember. I still have the training that Madara-jiji will put me thru when I wake up along side Cheshire-neechan so we can be ready to do missions outside Ame," said Naruto.

"**I know Naru-chan, but still I tell so you don't forget because at the moment you are good to fight high gennin –to low level chunin in a jutsu fight so don't get cocky and listen to your teachers and if you do I may teach you a new jutsu. Oh look you are waking up," said nyx.**

"Ok kaa-san, I'll continue training after all I have a dream to achieve and a promise to keep and I'll not give up until there are both accomplished no matter what," said Naruto with determination shining in his eyes as he goes away.

As they lied down the pod so that Naruto didn't fall down as he awoke they opened the pod and pulled out the various tubes that help in curing Naruto's malnutrition and kept him alive in the six months he was there and proceeded to awake him.

When Naruto awoke the first thing he saw were the binding lights of the chamber he was in as he adjusted he saw Tsunade and Shizune smile ling down on him as he sat up Tsunade gave him a glass of water as Madara approached them.

"Welcome young Naruto, how are you feeling after all this time asleep," inquired Madara.

"I feel fine no better than I felt six months ago thank you Tsunade ba-chan, Shizune-neechan," replied Naruto.

"No problem gaki," said Tsunade.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun," said Shizune.

"Very well are you ready for your training Naruto ready to become Tempest, the very storm that will bring change and justice to the Elemental nations," said Madara.

"Hai madara-sama," said Naruto.

"Very well stand up and receive you mask that will mark you as Tempest. No one but those in this room, Akatsuki and the Ame anbu will know that you Naruto Uzumaki and Tempest are one and the same to the rest you are tempest one of the best gennin that amekagure has to offer," said Madara.

As Naruto stoop up and walk towards Madara to receive his mask saw that it was a gray Kitsune mask with a red cloud on one side and yellow bolt on the other as he put it on Madara handed him a cloak with the same design as the mask but in brown and green as he put it on as well he felt as being tempest was something he was born to become and welcome the challenge that the training.

"I feel like ready to begin training Madara-jiji when can we begin," asked Naruto.

"We will begin right away but be ready training will be intense as you and Cheshire will train together from now on as both of you will become the first two man team in the history of the Elemental nations both of you will be know as arashikage understood," said Madara.

"Hai Madara, I understand I have a lot to lose not completing this training and not becoming Tempest and that something I will not allow to happen under any circumstances so bring it on I am ready," said Naruto, looking seriously at Madara and everybody in the room.

"Let's go tempest. We have no more time to lose to begin your training," said Madara as he left with Naruto fallowing right behind him.

"Is Naruto-kun ready for such training Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"Yes he is. Have faith in him, because if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here now and we would still be loyal to _**Konoha and to Hiruzen**_ and wouldn't know the truth about his upbringing until too late to change it," said Tsunade spiting Konohas name and her sensei like poison.

"You are right Tsunade-sama," said Shizune.

**(8 years later)**

**January 15, 2008**

**Amegakure**

As team arashikage finished the last of their training they were called by the Amekage for a mission that will mark it as their tenth one in their careers as they approached the office they were let inside to see the amekage.

"Ah tempest Cheshire you are here already good now are both of you ready to receive the mission," said the Amekage.

"Hai, we are," replied Cheshire.

"Very well this will be your first b rank mission and it will be…" said the Amekage before he was interrupted with the arrival of an old friend.

An: 1) This was gray fox quote against liquid before he destroyed the Radome in MGS1: Twin Snakes.

Also review please is that too much too ask I mean seriously I am jus starting and I would like any comments about the fic., any ideas for future chaps or even how to make it better again review or I'll send Cheshire after your heads.


End file.
